


Fire and Ice

by Khalid



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In my head canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongues, Toshiro isn't underage, Work In Progress, side characters only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro needs someone who can see beyond his apparent youth and size. Kenpachi needs someone who can take his power without being obliterated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts).



> Bleach and its characters belong to a much better author than I. I claim no ownership except for my own inspiration from the characters as I have read and seen them on screen.
> 
> Also, this is a gift for Junko, the person here who inspired me to finally get all these ideas out of my head, onto paper/the computer/then somewhere online... I owe quite a bit to your awesome authorship and encouragement. Thank you!
> 
> Any comments as to editing or writing critique are welcome, please be gentle, it's my first time... ;)
> 
> *****
> 
> In my headconon, Toshiro isn't underage, but if you are here looking for anything beyond the pairing, this is straight smut, so if the idea of Toshiro in a sex relationship bothers you, please move right along.

Toshiro stood before the door to the private quarters of the Zaraki kenpachi, the eleventh squad captain. His heart pounded furiously. It was well after sunset, but he had only just heard the Kenpachi send his lieutenant off to bed definitively. Briefly, he wondered if the Kenpachi’s aura was simply so strong that he overpowered Toshiro’s. Then he remembered those ridiculous bells; the bells that only jingled when a strong opponent was nearby. They had been ringing like crazy during captain's’ meeting in which Toshiro had been announced as captain of squad ten. He knew an invitation when he heard one, and Kenpachi couldn’t have made himself more clear.  
“I could fuck that glower right off your face…” Toshiro’s skin got goose bumps at the memory of the squad 11 captain’s gravelly voice, breathing in his ear, a whispered conversation just after his investiture. Now, two weeks later, he had finally gotten out from under the mountain of paperwork left in the absence of a real captain, and had come to see him. He stepped to the door and was about to knock when the Kenpachi’s voice, now a low growl, called out, “Come inside, Captain Hitsugaya.”  
Toshiro was not at all surprised to find that the Kenpachi knew his spiritual energy signature.  
He slid open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  
Toshiro stood rooted to the spot, gazing raptly at the Kenpachi’s lean muscle mass, his long, silky tresses done up in a series of crazy spikes topped with jingle bells  
The smell of sweat, blood, sake and sex pervaded the room, but sprawled comfortably on a tatami mat with nothing in the room aside from a small pillow and a jug of sake in the corner,  
the Kenpachi dominated Toshiro’s senses.  
“Come on over, I’m not going to bite you,” the Kenpachi growled. He reached up – his arms were so long! – and hooked his finger into Toshiro’s scarf, pulling it off in one deft movement and casually tossing it in a corner. Toshiro expected the rest of their clothes would soon follow. He stepped up to the giant, challenging him to the last, “Kenpachi. Before this goes any further, I need to know what exactly you expect from me… from THIS…” he trailed off.

The Kenpachi sat up on his knees, coming to eye level with Toshiro. “I'm not going to tell you what you have to offer, Toshiro.” he responded in a low voice. “I only need one thing. If you don’t have it, I will find it somewhere else.” He took Toshiro’s cheek in his hand and ran his thumb gently across Toshiro’s lips. “But I don’t mess around, and I don’t expect my lover to either. If you don’t have what I need, you will know, and we will move on. Got it?”  
“What is it you are looking for?” Toshiro whispered, mesmerized by the thumb gently nudging his lips open.  
Kenpachi moved so close he was nearly embracing Toshiro, staring at the side of his face intently as though trying to read something.  
“Power, Toshiro.” The giant breathed in his neck. “I need someone who can take me on and not be obliterated. I enjoy a good fuck as much as the next guy, but I’m tired of holding back.”

With this, he crooked his finger under Toshiro’s chin and tilted the smaller man’s face at an uncomfortably awkward angle. Toshiro grunted in surprise, and as he parted his lips to protest, Kenpachi closed his lips around them. He slid his hand down Toshiro’s neck to his collarbone and around to grip the back of this captain’s Haori, the stiff, formal jacket Toshiro had worn straight from work. As Kenpachi eased the garment off Toshiro’s unprotesting shoulders, he slid Toshiro’s mouth open and plunged his tongue inside. Toshiro melted as he felt the long, sinuous appendage probe into his mouth. Kenpachi’s tongue was dextrous and tasted of sake and sweat. Toshiro burned with passion at the taste.

Kenpachi made quick work of Toshiro’s outer garments, throwing them as Toshiro had expected into the growing pile in the corner. While continuing to plunder Toshiro’s moaning and gasping lips, he gently pulled the collar of Toshiro’s under shirt off his shoulder and exposed one side of his chest. He slowly moved his caressing tongue down Toshiro’s jaw and neck, teasing his collarbone as Toshiro gasped in pleasure. Toshiro stared unseeing at the small chain attached to Kenpachi’s eyepatch that trailed through his hair as he registered every small movement of that expert tongue. He groaned with every touch of the Kenpachi’s long, battle scarred fingers; the rough pads a thrilling counterpoint to the soft, dextrous tongue.

“My GOD Kenpachi,” He breathed out in a moan, “that tongue of yours is… OH, GOD!”  
His last words came out in as gasp as Kenpachi’s teeth deftly came down around his nipple. Kenpachi undid his tie on his robe and pulled it off with a flick to lie with the other discarded items. His eye slid up Toshiro’s chest to lock on Toshiro’s. He reached up and slid his fingers through Toshiro’s white hair, and then glanced down. Toshiro’s open expression turned to a slight smirk when he realized the Kenpachi had noticed the line of white hair that trailed his abdomen and disappeared into his pants. The smirk quickly turned into a gasp as Kenpachi’s tongue twisted and danced down the trail to his pants. Kenpachi’s teeth gripped the hem and halted there as he turned to look at Toshiro’s face. 

“What? Why did you stop?” asked his lover breathlessly.  
“I need to know you are in this all the way, Toshiro Hitsugaya. If this was just some sort of fucked up game to you or a challenge, then fine, and fuck off. From here on in though…”  
He cupped Toshiro’s throbbing groin firmly in his hand as he spoke, leaving no doubt about his intent. “There will be no denying what happened, no do overs for either of us. I can take no for an answer Toshiro, but once I am in, there is no way to reverse what I have already done. So I need to know, are you ready for anything that comes next?”

“God, yes!” Toshiro whispered hoarsely. When the giant simply stared at him, Toshiro stopped himself up on his elbows and met the Kenpachi’s eye with a firm stare. “I am not going to beg you, Kenpachi. This is what I want and I can take whatever you give me…” He trailed off as he looked down the Kenpachi’s sprawled body, “And why am I the only one undressed here?” Satisfied with the response, Kenpachi sat back and grinned. He lost no time at all stripping all the way to his underwear. With one thumb hooked in the hem, he raised his eyebrow suggestively. Toshiro grinned at him and playfully swatted the giant’s hand away. With one deft movement, Toshiro yanked the underwear free of Kenpachi’s body. The giant’s huge arousal swung down at him. Toshiro reached up to touch and rub it appreciatively. The Kenpachi stayed like that for a moment, leering down at his admirer whose icy demeanor in public quickly melted in the heat. Then gruffly he growled in Toshiro’s ear, “We’ll get to that later. I believe I was… here…” at this, the Kenpachi pulled Toshiro’s pants off in one smooth motion.  
Grabbing Toshiro’s buttcheeks in both hands firmly, he yanked Toshiro toward him and buried his nose into the smaller man’s crotch like a hungry dog. He inhaled deeply, then growled. Toshiro opened his mouth to make a snarky remark about dogs sniffing things, but he could only grunt unintelligibly as the Kenpachi’s mouth fully enveloped Toshiro’s cock, all the way to his base. He took one good long suck, causing Toshiro to grasp at the Kenpachi’s silky hair, dislodging a bell as he gripped – and Kenpachi’s giant mouth opened once again. Toshiro’s eyes popped open in disbelief as he was taken even further into the giant’s skillful mouth. Kenpachi wrapped his lower lip deftly under the base of Toshiro’s balls and pressed the point of his tongue firmly against the base of the shaft as he wrapped the center skillfully along it. Toshiro lost in pleasure, found his hands distractedly gathering all the Kenpachi’s spikes together in a comic parody of Renji’s updo. With the other hand he slowly plucked all the jingle balls from their spikes and set them in a pile by the one that had gotten away.

Eventually he noticed the Kenpachi had stopped moving and was as still as a statue. “Something wrong?” Toshiro’s voice came out in a sound he didn’t recognize – flat emotionless and in a strange pitch. “Nobody… ever took my bells off…” Kenpachi somehow got out around a mouthful. He realized he was speaking with a cock in his mouth and moved a bit to the side, letting saliva drip down the tip. When he spoke next, the motion of his lips kept it throbbing in time and Toshiro watched, fascinated. “Nobody ever had the guts… even… powerful captains” he faltered a bit, short of naming past lovers. Finally Toshiro snapped out of his blissed out daze. Feeling the throb of his aching desire with every movement of Kenpachi’s lips, he plead with the giant man, “Kenpachi… Your tongue... Please,” he groaned nearly incoherently, “Don’t stop!” Kenpachi eyed the bells once more and then looked down at his very surprising lover. This was going to be a lot of fun!

Kenpachi noticed the will to stay far outweighed his lover’s ability to stay upright in a blissed out daze however. With his hands still firmly gripping Toshiro’s ass, he lowered the man onto the Tatami mat. He hoisted Toshiro’s slender legs up to rest his calves on Kenpachi’s shoulders. Then, Kenpachi lowered his head once again. Toshiro stifled a giggle as the big man took another long sniff of his groin. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“What do I smell of, Kenpachi?” Whispered Toshiro imploringly.  
“Fuck, Toshiro...battle sweat and fucking testosterone. You smell like a fucking man, is what you smell like. I want to suck you down like a bowl of Udon!” With this proclamation, Kenpachi wend down on him and gobbled his cock just the way he said. Toshiro cried out in pure orgasmic delight. Thrusting up into the giant’s writhing tongue, he cried out “My God, Kenpachi!” over and over. Kenpachi sucked down and thrust his tongue under Toshiro’s balls at the base of his cock. With this, Toshiro came undone and with a final shout, he came violently, thrusting upward into his mouth.

The stars cleared from Toshiro’s eyes and he realized he had come in Kenpachi’s mouth so wantonly. He began having doubts and regret… He felt the motion of Kenpachi swallowing and looked down “Oh God, Kenpachi. I didn’t mean it to be over yet…” He trailed off as he looked into the Kenpachi’s face, His eye glinted mischievously.  
“Heh, lover. The fuck says I'm done with you?" The Kenpachi’s chuckle became muffled as he swung Toshiro’s leg over his head to join the other putting Toshiro’s ass pointing directly at his face. Toshiro stared wide eyed at Kenpachi, not sure what would come next. The giant still had his nose firmly planted in Toshiro’s crotch, and when he raised his head, he dragged his long sinuous tongue along Toshiro’s waiting hole. Toshiro grabbed the Kenpachi’s hair once again with his free hand, the other having been buried under the pillow when he flipped. “Nuh uh, lover,” Kenpachi, mouthed, nipping at Toshiro’s raised rump. “You ain’t pulling my hair this time. He firmly grabbed Toshiro’s free wrist in one hand and held it down on the mat.  
“Humph,” Toshiro grinned at him from his awkward position, “You think you have me trapped?” He tilted his ass up toward that nimble tongue and issued a challenge the Kenpachi willingly accepted “Do your worst…”

The Kenpachi’s tongue dove deep into Toshiro’s hole with no warning. He gripped Toshiro’s thighs and rode every movement, every buck as the smaller man felt every stroke of his tongue. Toshiro saw white stars again as Kenpachi quickly located Toshiro’s most sensitive spot. Toshiro gripped the pillow tighter and tighter, his other hand clenching under the Kenpachi’s firm grip, preventing him from yanking the fist of hair he had previously buried it into. Toshiro felt his spiritual pressure deep inside, building against his mental wall and demanding release. He knew that it would demand to come and fight this battle soon, and he was losing his control over the wall he had built up to keep it at bay. Soon, the dragon would burst forth, and Toshiro wouldn’t be able to stop!  
“Stop!”  
Kenpachi looked up and hummed into Toshiro’s ass, “What’s wrong, lover?”  
“I can’t … hold on…” Toshiro breathed as the build up gradually faded “Please, I can’t keep in my spiritual pressure.” The Kenpachi leaned close to Toshiro’s ear  
“You gotta let go lover. That’s what we’re doing. If you don’t release some of that spiritual energy, then I can’t properly release either. you get it? You need the shield.”

Toshiro slowly nodded his realization. The walls in Kenpachi’s room were reinforced and most of his squad stayed somewhere a bit further away, but Toshiro would bet they were used to a spike in their captain’s quarters from time to time. Still, he knew that combined, they could level most of the squad barracks. He just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Toshiro’s musings came once again to a grinding halt as the 11th squad captain’s sinuous tongue made its way back to Toshiro’s waiting hole. Timed to match the thrusting of that appendage, Kenpachi plunged two fingers to the first knuckle into Toshiro’s mouth. Toshiro sucked and licked the long, rough fingers fiercely as the pressure within him built once again. He moaned around the Kenpachi’s fingers but could not relax to allow his spiritual pressure out. He whined piteously when Kenpachi pulled out his fingers and tongue, but gasped his mantra again of “My God, Kenpachi...” as he trailed Toshiro’s chest and abdomen with his fingers, and licked up Toshiro’s spine at the same time. When the Kenpachi’s lips closed around Toshiro’s neck, he pushed one finger firmly but gently into Toshiro’s waiting hole. Toshiro gasped at the slight pain of the intrusion, but Kenpachi went slowly, gently spreading his hole and preparing him. He carefully entered a second and yet a third, and with each one, Kenpachi deftly stroked Toshiro’s tender nerves both coming and going. The Kenpachi gently bit on the softest part of Toshiro’s shoulder as he pressed firmly on those nerves and the smaller man felt his walls finally crumbling down.  
Energy in the form of a blast of frozen air flowed out of him. The pillow he was gripping grew hard as a rock, and he heard the sake jug shatter in the corner. Kenpachi’s insistent breath on the nape of his neck stilled as the giant stopped moving. Stunned, Toshiro looked around and into the ice rimmed eye of the Kenpachi. Then, a flare of gold burst from the giant man and Toshiro was bathed in a near searing warmth. “Almost had me for a sec, there!” Kenpachi chortled. Toshiro clamped down on his lips, enveloping that wicked tongue inside his mouth. He gripped the big man tightly and rode his fingers as their energy poured out and battled each other.

Kenpachi pulled his fingers out and gripped Toshiro’s hips, sliding his stiff member along one thigh. “I got a feelin you’re ready, but we’re going to need something extra for me” he huffed into Toshiro’s mouth. Toshiro surprised Kenpachi then by reaching under the pillow he had been gripping.  
“I came prepared” he murmured as he held up a small bottle. Deftly flicking the top open, he squeezed a bit out onto the Kenpachi’s cock. He slid his hand down the shaft, coating it thoroughly and the giant closed his eye for a moment, feeling the nimble fingers slide up and down. He soon tired of the game, gripping Toshiro’s hand in his own and placing it on the mat under them. Swiftly, he slid his throbbing cock along Toshiro’s waiting hole. He pushed the tip in, prepared for some resistance even after their prep and was surprised at how quickly Toshiro was able to take him all the way to the hilt. He rumbled his pleasure deep in his chest, feeling the soft velvet where Toshiro’s sack sat touching his own. Toshiro reached up once again to grab Kenpachi’s head and pull him down into a deep kiss. Kenpachi leaned into it eagerly tasting Toshiro’s mouth as he gently began to thrust into the smaller man.

Toshiro’s hole was tight and hot even with the lube. Kenpachi’s breathing came ragged and even Toshiro’s grip on his hair slipped as he slid his huge cock in, over and over, ramming Toshiro’s nerves every time with his sheer girth. Toshiro once again felt the buildup of energy, but this time he immediately recognized his final sword form; the manifestation of his inner soul… the ice dragon. His eyes snapped open in realization. He could not allow himself full release in this position.  
“Oh! GOD, Kenpachi!” He breathed as the giant slammed into him once more, making him see stars. “Please, stop… You must stop…”  
“What is it this time lover?” Kenpachi grunted in surprise as he obediently halted once more. No way was he going to ruin something this good making a mistake. “I'm not hurting you… am I? I think I can tell that from your pressure... You ain’t scared of your release form are you?” 

"Like one chicken shit I know", he added to himself

“No,” breathed Toshiro, “Nothing… like that… It’s just wings… and a tail… a dragon made of ice…” Toshiro trailed off and looked down pointedly at their position. Kenpachi imagined Toshiro’s form as an ice dragon. Suddenly, he realized that whatever his power level, having a tail suddenly ram into him just above his cock would not be very comfortable.  
Gently, Kenpachi lifted Toshiro’s leg, spinning the smaller man around to face him, still seated on the giant’s cock. Toshiro thrilled at the strange motion inside and planted his heels firmly in Kenpachi’s back. Toshiro reached up as the Kenpachi leaned back so they were both upright and ran his fingers through the Kenpachi’s hair now sweeping over his shoulders.  
“Let me feel your hair, Kenpachi” he breathed in the big man’s neck.  
“Fine, but no more pulling.” Kenpachi growled. As Toshiro twined his fingers through Kenpachi’s silky locks, he eased his cock back into the tight tunnel. Kenpachi wasted no time getting back into a strong rhythm. He urgently plowed into Toshiro, abusing his already sensitive nerves. Face to face as they were, Toshiro pulled kenpachi’s face down into a passionate kiss. This passion drove Kenpachi over the edge faster than the tight hot tunnel he was plundering and he barely had time to pull back, “Toshiro”, he breathed in the nape of the smaller man’s neck. “I really need you to let go, lover.” Toshiro nodded and Kenpachi felt a wave of ice cold pressure flood out. At that moment, he saw the release Toshiro warned him about. Toshiro transformed into some crazy amalgamation of a dragon and an ice princess. The power radiating off the small man’s body nearly blew Kenpachi away. The sudden burst of pressure brought Kenpachi to a sudden and fierce orgasm. Coming into the smaller man both physically and with his soul pressure, Kenpachi felt the dragon battling his giant’s pressure with all Toshiro’s might. Kenpachi’s pressure blasted away at the dragon until it Toshiro arched his back and stared straight at the ceiling in a silent scream. With his eyes and mouth open, golden light poured out, flooding the room and pitting the reinforced walls and ceiling. Lost in the moment of awe at the beauty of the man straddling him taking in so much of his spiritual pressure, he suddenly realized that he could obliterate his lover at any moment. Kenpachi and reined in his pressure as fast as he could. Gingerly, he held his lover by the waist and shoulders easing out of him. he stared at the rigid form of Toshiro, still staring raptly at the ceiling,  
“Toshiro, hey, lover… are you awake? The fuck… Did I kill you?” He asked gruffly.

As Kenpachi’s golden essence stopped pouring out Toshiro’s eyes, Toshiro snapped out of his daze and tipped his head down to look at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was struck by the vision of Toshiro’s normally ice blue eyes, which were now a vibrant shade of green as the golden light continued to roil within them. His mouth was still open, and he brought his hand up as though to cough. Instead, he simply touched his lips with his fingers and glanced at them, then the Kenpachi in awe.  
“I… can still… taste your power…”, he whispered hoarsely, “Like honey and… lightning.”

Kenpachi simply stared at him for a moment, then they both started to laugh.  
Kenpachi had found what he was looking for.


End file.
